Question: Ishaan walked his dog for $4$ kilometers on each of the past $9$ days. How many kilometers did Ishaan walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Ishaan went walking. The product is $4\text{ kilometers per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $4\text{ kilometers per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 36\text{ kilometers}$ Ishaan walked a total of $36$ kilometers.